


Date

by BlueKitKat



Series: Short Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dating, Enjoy!, M/M, SO, argument, pain and suffering, prompt, what i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: Prompt60 - “Are you going to talk to me?”70 - “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”Pairings: PrinxietyWarnings: break up, argument.





	Date

To say it had been a bad day was an understatement.

Virgil had started the day with high hopes, it was finally time for his date with Roman! A few months ago he probably would’ve laughed at the thought of dating the flamboyant wannabe Disney prince, but since Roman had shown just how romantic he could be when he wanted to, and how willing he was to suit Virgil’s wants, he’d decided to give him a chance, and so, they’d decided to try a date.

It had gone great, they’d sat in Starbucks and had pumpkin spice lattes, then they’d gone shopping for clothes because Roman had apparently found a new ‘edgy shop’ and it’d turned out to be great quality. But, the entire time, Virgil had been nervous. He’d rejected the idea of holding hands in public, to Roman’s dismay, and after a while of uncomfortable silence, Virgil somehow managed to make it worse.

Now, he was in his room, curled up on his bed, reassessing the date. God, he just had to screw up everything, didn’t he? Maybe if he weren’t such a fuck up it would’ve gone much bett-

His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. Probably Patton come to scold him, or Logan come to lecture him. Maybe even Roman to yell at him. Whoever it was, he wasn’t answering.

“Virgil? Can I come in?” Roman asked, his voice not as sing song cheery as it normally was. Virgil hid under his duvet.

Roman sighed and opened the door slowly - he hadn’t locked it - and crept over to the bed, gently nudging the blanket Virgil had hidden himself in.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Virgil rolled over to face Roman, looking at him wide eyed.

“I’m sorry,”

“There’s no need,” Roman leaned back a tiny bit to give Virgil some space, frowning, “I’m the one who reacted wrong, I shouldn’t’ve even asked to hold hands in public in the first place, I’m just-”

“A hopeless romantic?” Virgil smirked slightly, but quickly frowned back “It’s fine, I’m just paranoid. What if somebody hurt us? What if somebody hurt you? What if somebody saw and-”

“Not everyone is out to get us.” Roman cut him off, looking away, “Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil retorted, “I can’t exactly control my thoughts, I’m sorry that a part of me is annoying to you.”

“Virgil I-” Roman protested, his gaze on Virgil again.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, glaring at Roman and sitting up.

“Get out.”

“But-”

“Get. Out.”

“…fine” Roman mumbled, standing up and leaving the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.


End file.
